When The Iceberg Meets Volcano
by Blue Summer Love
Summary: "Ciao, I'm Dino Cavallone. Nice to meet you!" "Hn." Hibari said nonchalantly. "Mou, don't be so cold!" Dino pouted. Hibari glared. "Get the hell lost or I'll kill you."
1. Hi, hi! I'm Dino!

Chapter 1

"Kringggggggggg~!" The shriek of the alarm clock instantly woke Hibari up. He glanced at the clock which strike 7 and rushed to the toilet. _Hell, I stayed overnight here and did all the documents- now, I really felt like a piece of shit. _

Everyone who was standing at the corridor avoided him as he showed his tonfa to them and they hurriedly gave way to him. Everything went quite peaceful until he had his breakfast when Kusakabe, his assistant entered the reception room.

"Kyo-san, the new student is arriving soon. Here is the information of him." He handed the file to Hibari and studied the boy's reaction silently.

"Dino Cavallone...?" _I think I've heard of this name before...but where's it...?_ He flipped through the pages and sighed. Hibari stared at the standardized-size photo of the new student. Blond and idiot-looking. Ugh. Herbivore.

"Erm...Kyo-san? Anything the matter?" Kusakabe observed the uneasy fidget of the Namimori Chuu's leader.

"No." Short and stern. He closed the file and threw it onto the desk. So, _you're the one who caused the fatigue on me, Dino Cavallone... You behave anything herbivore-ic, believe me, I'm going to assassinate you. _

" Anything else?" Hibari looked up.

"Yes. We got a letter for you." He placed a plain white-colored envelope onto the pile of documents. The raven-haired boy stared suspiciously at the envelope but ordered anyhow, "Dismiss."

"Understood." Kusakabe bowed and left the room hurriedly. After a few minutes gone, a gust of black-purple aura danced out from the gap of the reception room's door and instantly, the school almost collapsed due to the angry shouting of one Hibari Kyoya.

"W-What's wrong? Kyo-san, what's happening?" Kusakabe barged in, only to be greeted by the appearance of a furious looking Hibari.

"_This..._" He started dangerously. "_WHAT. IS. THIS?_" He held up the paper which contained a lot of graffiti and love-shaped bubbles- a sketchy 'I LOVE YOU' was scribbled on the footer of the letter. Kusakabe's eyes bulged. _Kyo-san...has just received...A LOVE LETTER?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Boss...do you think that will work?" Romario asked, pouring an amount of Teavana into the expensive Spode Blue Italian tea cup. "He does not even remember you."

"Of course! He'll fall over heels for me after reading the letter! I'm awesome and artistic after all in literature."

Romario mentally face-palmed. _Yeah, yeah whatever. You'll find yourself falling with your heels instead since you know how sadistic Kyoya-san is... Maybe you don't... May god bless your life, Dino-san. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHO THE HELL SENT THIS TO ME?" Hibari glared venomously at Kusakabe.

The prefect squeaked. "I-I don't know. When I wanted to take a look at his face, he just ran off and disappeared."

"HE?" _If it's a bloody girl, it's still acceptable but-but-but...it's A BLOODY BOY! WHO KNOWS HOW OLD THE IDIOT IS?_

"Y-Yes..." Kusakabe stepped back at the bursting aura of the raven-haired boy. _Shit. I stepped onto the wrong foot. _

Before he or Hibari could say anything, the door creaked open and a beautiful long-haired girl walked in. A blond boy grinning charmingly tailed behind.

"Kyoya-san, he's Dino Cavallone- the new student." The girl said, smiling.

"I'll handle him." Hibari took a quick glance at the other boy before dismissing Kusakabe and the girl.

"Ciao, I'm Dino Cavallone. Nice to meet you!"

"Hn." Hibari said nonchalantly. He sorted through the files and pulled out a black one. "Dino Cavallone, 16 years old, citizen of Italy, migrated to Japan, currently staying in Namimori." He fixed a pair of cobalt eyes onto the blond who suddenly burst out laughing happily.

"Wow, seems like you're a stalker."

"Don't imagine it. Take this." He passed a neatly written schedule to the blond and accidentally dropped the letter, every words visible to their eyes. Dino grinned from ear-to-ear. "So, you have received it?" He picked up the paper and waved high.

"...What do you..." Suddenly, everything clicked to his mind. Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So, what do you feel? Touchy? Happy? Lovey? Or...sexy?" Dino wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know what I feel but I _**know**_ what you'll feel." Hibari raised his tonfas. The blond blinked at the sudden prepared onslaught.

"Eh?"

"Better recite your prayers. BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL DEADLY SOON!" Hibari slammed his tonfas onto Dino's head and took his collar as he threw his weapons onto the floor. He dragged the blond out of his room and threw him to the corridor, face-first on the cement floor.

"Ouch...Hibari...you're going to destroy my charming and seductive handsome face..." Dino rubbed his bruised nose and mentally sobbed.

"Be thankful that you're still breathing." Hibari said before slamming the door shut, leaving the blond alone at the corridor.

"Cruel, Kyoya. Really cruel." He muttered while pouting.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kufufu~ How's my little Kyoya today?" A cheerful voice cooed by the window. A pineapple-haired head popped out and a Mukuro Rokudo grinned cheerfully.

"Fine."

"You're too cold. Come, let's hug and increase your decreasing temperature!" He opened his arm widely despite aware of the cold aura emitted from the head prefect. Hibari stared at him, his eyes read, "Get lost."

"Oh Kyoya! You have broken my heart to pieces! I feel those misery and sorrow dancing in my heart now~!" Putting a hand over his left chest, he faked a dramatic heartbroken expression but Hibari only shoved a fist an inch near Mukuro's eye. The other teen immediately stopped all the acting and stared intently at his friend.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hibari asked without looking away from the file.

"In a bad mood?"

"No. I'm _**very happy**_ now. Can't you see?" Hibari glared at Mukuro. Mukuro giggled. "You look like you're 5 seconds before killing someone. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"You're unreliable."

"I'm sad." Mukuro said seriously.

"Who cares. Now, please leave me alone." Hibari took another stack of papers and began signing the application forms.

"Ok, fine." Mukuro sighed and hopped down from the window.

After a few hours typing on his computer, Hibari writhed silently. He scanned around the room and a slight glinting of metal on the floor near the door caught his interest. He stood up and walked closer as he inspected it.

"Oh, a necklace?" He picked the necklace up and examined the pendant. _The only one entering here was Kusakabe and Cavallone. Probably this is Cavallone's..._ The beautifully carved crystal pendant traced slowly into his mind. It was familiar to him. So familiar. But he just couldn't recall anything. _Seriously, was it my illusion or even that herbivore looks really familiar to me? _Hibari asked himself and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my goddddd! What on earth happened to you, boss?" Romario cried frantically at the self-tending Dino Cavallone.

"Got ran over by a truck." Dino said simply, applying a plaster on the bridge of his nose.

"Did Kyoya-san beat you up?" Romario inspected the bruises.

"No, I _**just fucked**_ Kyo-chan up." Dino, clearly annoyed with the obvious facts and theories in the lecture, decided to groan.

"I told you not to send the love letter, didn't I? All this wouldn't happen if you listen to me at the first place! Look at your face! I can feel the awful pain by just seeing it!"

Dino rolled his eyes. "You should be on radio, Romario."

"Eh, why-"

"Then at least I can turn you off." He continued, eyes obviously showing annoyance and that totally shut Romario up. Dino sighed as Hibari's face kept on replaying in his mind, not noticing that a group of girls was looking and giggling at him.

_You've not changed a bit, Kyo-chan._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, everyone! Good morning! Say hi to our new classmate!" Their homeroom teacher, Ms Kaori announced cheerfully and Dino bowed at the 'welcome' gesture he received from her.

"Ciao~ I'm Dino Cavallone from Italy. Nice to meet everyone." He smiled charmingly, complete with roses and shining background. Every girls turned jelly-ish and some already melted into puddle. Hibari groaned. _Girls._

"You'll sit next to Hibari-chan- any problem?" Ms Kaori grinned.

"I'll be really glad to!" Dino quickly answered. Ms Kaori grinned wider. "Good! Now, take out your Science text book and we'll be learning about males and females' reproductive system today! Woo~ That's my favourite chapter!"

Everyone except Hibari and Dino groaned and fainted as some already ran to toilet, their nose bleeding massively.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Ms Kaori blinked. "Do you know what's happening, Hibari-chan, Cavallone-kun?"

They both shook their head and each focused onto their book, sweating profusely. Well, no matter how scary or brave you're, Sex Education will always beat you to pulp.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What ya' doing, Kyoya?" Dino asked happily. He settled himself beside the prefect and grinned brightly.

"None of your business."

"Ne, do you want some bread?" Dino offered a nicely wrapped cinnamon-flavored bread. "They're superb. I bought them from the shop opposite our school."

"No, thank you."

"What about library? Let's go toge-"

"I prefer alone."

"Kufufu~ Who're you? Are you trying to flirt with my little Kyoya?" Mukuro appeared beside Hibari all of a sudden, staring darkly at Dino.

"Who're you?" _Flirt? Little Kyoya? _Dino glared at the teen. Both their eyes shot intensify electricity and the background turned dark suddenly.

"If you're going to fight, do it outside." Hibari interrupted while solving the third fractional question. Dino and Mukuro snapped out from their eyes-staring contest and stared at him.

"Cavallone, this is Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro, this is Dino Cavallone. Now get the hell lost." Hibari took another exercise book and began solving the first question.

"Heh? Sounds like Casserole to me." Mukuro scoffed. Dino narrowed his eyes. "What about you, _**pineapple**_?"

Mukuro glared. "You should be cooked as _**Dinosaur Casserole**_, Cavallone."

"What about you? You're best eaten with mayonnaise. _**Pineapple Salad**_."

"I'm going to cook the both of you if you do not shut up in these 5 seconds." Hibari threatened, his eyes blazed venomously.

The both of them immediately shut up but they're still fighting mentally. Before Dino could voice any retort, a group of girls suddenly waltzed beside them.

"Anou...Hibari-san, can we borrow Dino-kun for a moment?" A long-haired girl asked, blushing.

"You can borrow him forever, I don't mind."

"Kyoya-"

"Arigatou, Hibari-san!" The girl bowed happily and pulled Dino with her.

"The Casserole is really popular." Mukuro commented. Hibari did not pay a damn to it and continued focusing on his Mathematics questions.

"Rest a bit, Kyo! You're too uptight! See- your shoulders are really tensed!" Mukuro snatched the book away.

"Give me back and I'm resting now." He tried to reach for the book but to no avail as Mukuro waved it high.

"Don't lie. Now, eat this." Mukuro took a lunch box out and placed it onto Hibari's table.

"No thanks."

"Eat." He opened the cover and a delicious aroma danced out. Hibari's stomach growled suddenly. The boy blushed.

"See?" Mukuro grinned. "You're hungry."

"This is all your bleeding fault." Hibari said and took the chopsticks offered to him as he began clamping the tamagoyaki and chewing it gingerly. Mukuro smiled at the adorable look of the prefect.

On the other hand, Dino, who was leaning against the wall, watching the scenario was completely shocked at the scene. His eyes dulled sadly and a hand grazed on the wall. "How did you change Kyoya, pineapple...? How could you make him listen to you without retorting back to you...?" He stared at his own shoes and sighed in misery, completely ignoring the sobbing girl behind him.

"I hate you, Dino Cavallone! I really hate you!" The girl shouted and ran away, passing a few classes. Dino stared emotionlessly at the scene and focused back to his Kyoya. _Sorry, my heart is open to Kyo-chan only._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you following me?" Hibari finally snapped as he was being followed by Dino all way from the school till now.

"I'm going home." Dino answered innocently.

Hibari stopped by an apartment. "Where did you stay?"

"Here."

"..."

After 5 minutes of silence, leaves blowing and crickets chirping, Hibari finally released a loud, 'WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?'.

"_Don't tell me that you're my neighbor._"

"If you're living on the third floor, then hi, neighbor." The blond answered.

"...I'm moving." Hibari said, entering the lift with the sulking boy.

"Mou..." Dino pouted.

"Wait- is this yours?" Hibari took out the necklace from his pocket and dangled it to the blond's sight. Dino blinked.

"...Yes..." He suddenly beamed. "I thought I lost it! Thanks, Kyoya!" Dino jumped happily and without his realization, he kissed Hibari's cheek. The atmosphere in the lift suddenly went quiet and three seconds later—

"_DINO CAVALLONE! WHAT THE PERVERT HELL ARE YOU BLOODY DOING?_"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLESS ME, KYOYA! I'M !"

XXXXXXXXX

*ding, dong* *ding, dong* *ding, dong* *ding, dong* *ding—

"Are you trying to destroy my door bell?" Hibari asked furiously as he opened the door.

"Ah, gomen! I thought there's no one! Gomen!" Dino apologized. Hibari sighed and asked impatiently, "Is that all?"

"Err...can I enter?"

"Why?"

"I just want to...visit you..."

Hibari sighed again. "If you don't mind there's someone else staying here, then come in."

"THANK YOU!" Dino beamed happily. He sat himself onto the leather couch and stared at the Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban playing on the television. _Kyo-chan watches these movies? _He giggled mentally.

"Kyo! Where's my underwear and boxer?" A familiar voice roared from the bathroom on the edge of the kitchen. Dino jumped. _Was that..._

"I don't know!"

"How am I going to walk out from the bathroom?" _...Mukuro...?_

"Do it naked then!" Hibari exited the kitchen and placed the tea pot set with freshly-scented Oolong onto the coffee table located in the middle of the living room and walked into the kitchen again, growling.

After few moments of silence, the bathroom's door slammed open, a Mukuro Rokudo stepped out, with his towel-wrapped head and half-naked body (he (or Hibari) finally found his underwear and boxer). Dino's eyes widened. _Oh no. The pineapple again._

"Oya? Dino Casserole?" Mukuro blinked at the appearance of the blond.

"Pineapple Salad."

"Hi."

"Hi."

The leaves rustled and the wind blew. Mukuro and Dino were still staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stay here." Mukuro answered, deadpanned.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Dino gaped. "You're staying WITH KYOYA?" The blond shouted.

"Yeap."

"That can't be true!"

"Sadly, that's true."

"I can't believe it."

"Then close your eyes, go home and dream."

"I don't believe it."

"You have to."

"You're lying."

"You're imagining it."

"The reality IS TOO CRUELLLLLLLL!"

"Always is."

Dino let out another frustrated scream. Mukuro smirked.

"Don't tell me you bedded Kyoya too!" Dino suddenly accused. Mukuro's eyes widened. _Bedded? _His surprised emotion evolved into a sly expression. "Who won't? Especially when he's too tempting at night, wearing all those thin and oversized clothes just to lure my lust. We're planning to do it later, you know? Hmm~ it's so ecstatic to hear him moaning my name over and over again and chanting, 'Oh, I love you, Mukuro, I really love you,' Aahh~"

Dino felt as if every core in his heart crushed, shattered like thousand pieces of glasses that cut his heart in every pump. He looked down. _No wonder Kyoya always treating me differently than this pineapple... _

"Fine. Sorry for interrupting." Dino rushed out, tears forming in his eyes as he ran into the lift, missing the smirking face of the pineapple-haired boy. _So this was people called- one-sided love..._


	2. Should I heart you?

Chapter 2

"Kyo! Let's eat together~!" Mukuro skipped cheerfully to the teen's side, holding out two lunch boxes.

"Tell me exactly- what happened last week." Hibari glared sternly at the pineapple-haired boy. Mukuro's joyful expression turned solemn. He dropped his hands to his side. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. He hasn't come to school since that day and when I called his apartment, no one answered. If it wasn't you, who else?" Hibari stood up, slamming a hand onto the table. The classroom was empty and the silence filled in was like a-pin-drop-mode.

"P-Perhaps he has something urgent to do?"

"Don't lie. That idiot will inform me everything he does. So, TELL. ME."

Mukuro looked down, the lunch boxes placed carefully onto Hibari's table. "Are you that worried of him?" He asked.

Hibari blushed. "W-What?"

"I asked- are you that worried of him?" Mukuro asked again, this time, his tone was emotionless.

"You don't have to know. That's none of your business."

Suddenly, the pineapple-haired boy looked up, his eyes moistened with mixtures of anger, rage, sadness and misery. "_THEN WHY ARE YOU FUSSING ALL OVER HIM? YOU GOT SO ATTACHED TO HIM AND HE'S ONLY HERE FOR MERELY A MONTH! I HAD BEFRIENDED YOU LONGER THAN HIM- WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM?_"

"W-What..." Hibari stepped back. _This Mukuro Rokudo is totally different from the Mukuro Rokudo I know! _

"Y-You..." Mukuro trembled and few trails of crystal tears dropped. "True. I lied to him. I told him that I have bedded you. I told him we had sex but damn it,_ I LIKE YOU, HIBARI KYOYA! I WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE! I FUCKING LOVE YOU THE FIRST DAY WE MET! WE'RE SO CLOSE BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN, A BLOODY OUTSIDER ARRIVED AND TOOK ALL YOUR ATTENTION AWAY! I WAS PLANNING TO PROPOSE TO YOU TODAY!_"

"Mukuro..." Hibari's glare softened and a rosy blush crept up onto his cheeks. He was urged to hold those quivering shoulders but the thought of Dino pinned him down.

"Be honest, Kyoya," Mukuro wiped the tears away and held Hibari's shoulders. "Do you like me?" He stifled on his tears.

"I..." Hibari nibbled on his own lips and looked down.

"Kyoya!" Mukuro shook the boy. "Do you like me? Please say you do. KYOYA!" If anything was to drive him crazy, Hibari was ranked the first.

"I...do..." Hibari murmured. Mukuro's eyes lit up in happiness and hope.

"As a friend...and...best friend..."

Suddenly, everything seemed to shatter in Mukuro's world and all of a sudden, he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He dropped on his knees.

"Mukuro...?" Hibari tried to reach for the boy and all he got was a pointed glare.

"Go."

"Mukuro-"

"Go."

"But-"

"I SAID GO!"

Hibari said nothing and exited the classroom as he looked back guiltily before closing the door, leaning against it. The sobbing and finally a furious roar from the classroom brought tears into his eyes and he quickly ran up the corridor, deafening his hearing to the cry of agony. He had never felt any pain before but this sudden attack was definitely heart-slashing.

Mukuro had felt misery before. He knew pain. He knew suffering. He knew anguish. He had been abused, beaten and even bruised to internal bleeding before but these was nothing compared to his now heartbreaking suffer. He hid them all because he certainly did not want anyone to find out his weak self. But today, he screamed and yelled whether it's off-pitched or not, he finally decided to release every pain and tense he's hiding. _Am I nothing compared to him, Kyoya? Why do we have to love? Why do we have to feel? _

Mukuro hid his head in his knees and cried. _I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to be hurt. If it's not a game, I want to quit. Because in a game, we can choose to replay but in reality we can't. Chance is only once, unlike the Nintendo that we can have another. What do you think, Kyoya? So, this is what people called- rejection. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kyo-san."

Hibari instantly snapped out of his reverie. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seemed disturbed today."

"I'm fine. How's Mukuro?"

Kusakabe blinked. "He wasn't in the classroom and no one got a trace of him."

"Oh..." _That idiot. _Hibari nibbled his lips worriedly. Now, he had got two idiots to worry about. Double damn.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Dino Cavallone's real address is?"

"Eh? The new transfer student is it? Why?

Hibari turned to look at him. "I've got some business to deal with him." _I'll deal with Mukuro after him._

"O-Okay..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Romario, I'm going out for a walk." Dino took out a miserable sigh and glanced at the clock striking six.

"Be careful- do you need the car, boss?" Romario asked.

"No and I'll be back by nine. So, ask the maid to not prepare my dinner." Dino answered and he flipped his phone close as he off the lights and fans, ready to leave.

*ding, dong*

_Who is it?_ The blond blinked.

"Dino Cavallone, in ten seconds- if you do not reveal yourself, I'm going to break the door. I. Mean. It." Hibari yelled furiously.

"K-Kyo-chan?" Dino's jaw dropped. _What is he doing here?_

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, three, two-"

"OK, OK! I'm opening the door!" Dino rushed to the door and flung it open, revealing an angry looking Hibari Kyoya.

"OUCH!" Dino winced at the sensation of the other teen punching him right onto his eye.

"How dare you played truant? It's a must to come to school, not an option!"

"But Kyo-"

"_What?_"

"Can you...leave...?" Dino turned his head, avoiding those hypnotizing cobalt eyes. Hibari blinked. "W-What?"

"I'll go to school tomorrow. So...leave me alone..." The blond said bitterly as he settled himself down onto the nearest couch. _You already love somebody else. Just go and leave with him... _Hibari walked closer to him and slammed a fist onto the blond head.

"O-OUCH! What are you doing that for, Kyo?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Mukuro." Hibari said in a go.

"H-Huh?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Mukuro."

"..."

Ten seconds later, Dino blinked. "Eh?"

A vein throbbed and Hibari smacked Dino's head again. "I SAID, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND MUKURO! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT, I'M SO GOING TO DROWN YOU RIGHT THERE AND THERE!" The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth.

Dino's eyes lit up happily. "_Are you serious?_"

"Why don't you try to fly a kite in a storm and see if you get electrocuted?" Hibari turned away and crossed his arms. Dino giggled. _So, my Kyoya is still a virgin~! Yayyyyy!_

"One more thing, I don't care what's happening but you MUST attend school tomorrow. Get me?"

Dino quickly nodded.

"Okay- everything is settled down now. I'm leaving." _There's actually one more person that I owe him explanation. _Hibari sighed and walked towards the door.

"W-Wait, Kyo-chan! How about having your dinner here?" The blond grabbed his arm before Hibari could walk any step further.

"No thanks. I have something urgent to handle now." Hibari looked at his watch. "It's already six forty-five. If I do not return home by seven, he'll get very worried." He looked at Dino with the sincerest look he had ever own and wiggled his arm free. Dino nibbled his lower lips in worry at the sudden crestfallen look of Hibari and decided to ruffle the thick, dark locks. However, the head prefect did not budge this time; he leaned into the broad chest instead as he sighed tiredly.

"I'll walk you to the subway station." Dino said firmly. Hibari looked up at the solemn look of the blond and did not say a thing but nodded anyhow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hibari Kyoya had never rejection before. He's accepted, approved and agreed in any form- forced or not.

"Mukuro, I know you're in there. Have you eaten anything?" Hibari knocked the boy's room for the umpteenth time.

"Yes," came the curt reply. How unconvincing. If you considered a small cup of ice cream a food, then, you have it all.

"Mukuro...look- I'm sorry for everything that happened today. I did not intend to hurt you...hell," Hibari scratched his own head. "...I was...trying to make things right..."

A light sob was heard from the room and the boy looked down guiltily.

"I'm fine. Just go. Everything is okay now." Mukuro said between his tears and curled himself up in the large blanket. "I'm tired. I want some sleep now. Good night."

Hibari slid down the door and looked up, a drop of tears ran down his cheek. _I'm sorry..._

And he felt rejection today. _So, this is how rejection felt._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, everyone!" Dino greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Dino-kun~!"

"Good morning, Dino-san! We really missed you~!"

"Dinooooooo-saannnnnnnn! Where've you beeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn?"

A crowd of girls started surrounding the blond's table, much to Hibari's annoyance.

"If you're that concern about this idiot, can't you do it silently? Someone here needs peace." He muttered under his gritted teeth angrily. The girls hurriedly nodded at the dangerous tone and beginning-to-evaporate-killing-aura. Hibari sighed and took a quick look at the empty seat of Mukuro's. _The idiot was absent again. Hiding in his room for the whole week... I wonder if he'll be starved to death... _He took another miserable sigh. _This is all my fault..._

"What's wrong, Kyo-chan?" Dino asked, his eyes sparkled concernedly. Hibari merely shook his head. Dino only stayed quiet. _It must be about the Pineapple Salad again..._

"Ne, Dino-kun~"

The blond faked a bright smile and cocked his head, "Hmm?"

"Why were you absent? We're so worried!"

Dino sweated. _Oh dead. _He turned to look at Hibari but was disappointed as the boy shot him his infamous 'it's-your-problem-don't-involve-me' glare.

"I-I...I was actually..." Dino started sweating profusely.

"Hmm?" The girls blinked brightly.

"I was actually in Italy then. My mom fell sick." The blond stated simply. Hibari raised a brow. _I thought obaa-chan already died...? _

"Ooooh~ Poor Dino-kun... Send my condolences to your family, yeah, Dino-kun?" Some of the squealing girls fell crestfallen and sobbed into their sleeves. Hibari sighed. _Those herbivores are really easily cheated..._

"But...you have to present a letter to the principal, don't you— for absenting for so many days?" Hibari interrupted. Some of the girls gaped in astonishment. Wao, strange. Hibari-kun was too, involved in this 'concerning-Dino-kun's-business'... Actually, don't get the wrong idea, he's just trying to put Dino into a panic situation and fret all over but no worry, because as if Dino had read the boy's mind, he only smirked.

"No worries," he pulled out a folded paper from his wallet and grinned, a diamond sparkled at the edge of his lips. "All is done and I got the teacher's signature too!"

Hibari turned paper-like. _He sure has authority for that..._

"Wuahhhhh! Dino-kun sugoiiiiiiii!"

Dino only grinned stupidly at that. Hibari sighed. _Herbivores._

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! Who is this girl, Dino-kun~?"

"She's so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Hibari blinked at the sudden outburst. Dino cocked his head. The girls pointed at a raven-haired boy who was standing beside little Dino, showing his 'peace' sign in a photo which had been kept in Dino's wallet.

The blond blinked. "Eh? That is..."

"Who's this girl, Dino-kun? Is she around now?" The auburn-haired girl eagerly asked.

"Eh? Girl?" _Wow, Kyoya, you have no gender difference when you're still a kid..._

"Have a look, Hibari-kun! Isn't she cute?"

"Eh? Wait, Kyoya- give me back!" Dino tried to reach for the photo but too late, the photo was already in Hibari's hand. The head prefect stared emotionlessly into the picture and sighed.

"Cute isn't it, Hibari-kun?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, very cute." Hibari said, deadpanned as he handed the photo back to the still-squealing-girl.

"Mou...give me back..." Dino whined.

"Alright, alright, tell us later about her, okay?" She asked, rather sweetly.

"We'll see." Dino grinned. After the crowd dispersed, Dino looked at Hibari who seemed to not care about the picture.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hibari turned to look at the blond.

"Eh? Err...nothing."

The raven-haired teen only managed to raise a questioning brow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'm going home. Following?" Hibari asked, packing his pens and books into his bag. Dino hurriedly nodded.

"Hey, Kyo-chan-"

"I have something to ask you." Hibari continued arranging his books into the tight area in his bag neatly as he voiced. "Why do you have that photo? Someone gave it to you?"

"Eh?" Dino blinked. "No. It's mine, of course!"

"Huh?" Hibari stopped zipping his bag. "WHAT?"

"Yeah! It's me and you!"

"Wait- _THIS IS YOU?_" It's unusual for a Hibari Kyoya to gap but whatever, life would change anyway and so do human.

"Bingo!"

With an 'it-is-better-if-I-don't-ask' thought, Hibari finally let out a sickening and high-pitched yell, his face turned blue and pale.

"That's...totally IMPOSSIBLE!" He exclaimed.

"Nope~" Dino cooed, beginning to enjoy his Kyo-chan's panicking look. "This necklace, remember?" He held up the crystal-pendant necklace and grinned. "You gave this to me when I was about to leave for Italy."

"...So...you're Dinny-chan...?"

"YEAP!"

Seeing the blond's unconvincing look, Hibari was torn whether to believe that idiot's words or not. "Okay, if you're Dinny-chan, tell me something embarrassing that I had experienced when we're still kids."

Dino smirked. "When we're four, we went swimming and you did not wear your underwear. Then, you lost your shorts in the river and had to borrow my shirt to cover your naked half. The next day, one of the villagers found your shorts hooked on the rocks and sadly, a monkey snatched it away and wore it on its head. Since then, your blue Mickey Mouse shorts were never be found." Dino grinned widely at the steaming red face of his crush.

"Fine, fine- you're Dinny-chan." Hibari pulled a heavy sigh. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I can't believe this!_

"Want me to prove to you more?"

"NO THANKS."

XXXXXXXXX

"Erm...Mukuro..." Hibari knocked the door thrice. "I'm putting your food here...Please eat..." He placed the tray a few centimeters away at the entrance and stared at the door. "Do...you need something else...?"

"Go."

Hibari nibbled his lower lips. "Mukuro...can you please...not act like this...? I know it's my fault for saying those harsh things but...let bygone be bygone, can we? I mean- forgive me, can you?"

"Go."

"Mukuro..."

"GO!" Something was threw against the door and shattered on the floor. Hibari stepped backwards and looked down. "Alright. If you say so..." He rushed to his room and locked the door.

_Why things just become so complicated?_

XXXXXXXXX

Hibari's door was knocked softly twice. The boy sprang up from his bed and rushed to open the door. "M-Mukuro..."

"I...prepared breakfast..." The said boy twitched uncomfortably. "Want...to have a...try...?"

Hibari blinked at the sudden offer but smiled anyway and stepped forward to hug him. _Thank god. You're back._

Mukuro smiled at the warm embrace and slowly, he returned the gesture. _I'm sorry, Kyo... For making you cry... I hate seeing you cry, you know that?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Quite good, Mukuro. You learned?" Hibari put his chopsticks down. Mukuro laughed. "It's my natural talent, idiot."

"You called me an idiot?" The raven-haired boy smacked his head softly. Mukuro laughed again. "Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...for my childish...behavior..." The pineapple-haired teen looked down nervously. Hibari smiled and ruffled the indigo locks. "It's okay. Everyone has their childish side."

Mukuro looked up and proceeded to hug the boy again. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Now, do the washing before I whip your ass." Hibari smirked. The Rokudo chuckled and stuck his tongue as he took the plates to the sink.

"Hey, Mukuro..."

"What?"

"...I...finally found my childhood friend."

"Oh?" Mukuro continued scrubbing the plates. "Who's he?"

"...Dino Cavallone..."

"..." For a moment, Mukuro stood petrified at the information but another moment, he screamed and looked astonishingly at Hibari. "WHAT? THAT DINO CASSEROLE?"

Hibari almost laughed at the nickname. "It's Dino Cavallone, Mukuro." _My Mukuro is back._

"I can't believe it!"

"You have to, you want it or not." This time, Hibari laughed at the 'Oh-shit-I-am-going-to-do-my-heart-surgery-soon' expression of the pineapple-haired boy.

XXXXXXXX

"Kyo-chan~ To the canteen we go~!" Dino announced cheerfully.

Before Hibari could say anything, Mukuro appeared beside him with his scary aura. "Dino Cavallone, I have some word with you."

Dino narrowed his eyes and nodded mentally. "Okay!"_ What do you want?_

"Thanks!" _You're Kyo's childhood friend._

"No problem!" _Yes, what's the problem then?_

"How's life?" _Take care of Kyo._

"Awesome! What about yours?" _Of course, that's an understatement._

"So far, so good." _You break his heart, I break your neck._

"Nice to hear!" _Deal._

Mukuro finally grinned and walked away. Hibari blinked at the sudden conversation. Was it his imagination or did he just see a stormy background with a pineapple and dinosaur glaring at each other?

XXXXXXXXX

"Dino Cavallone! WAKE UP." Hibari slammed his bag onto the blond's head. Dino immediately snapped out of his sleep. "ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

"It's your punishment for sleeping during class."

"It hurts..."

"You deserve it."

Dino whined. "You are really cruel...What have you experienced in past those years that had turned you into a high-class sadist...?"

"Your idiocy ("That's not the point..." Dino muttered under his breath)." Hibari said calmly. "Let's get going." He said and left the classroom.

"Hey, wait for me!"

XXXXXXXX

The sun was glaring angrily on that particular afternoon. Even Hibari Kyoya was sighing and groaning at the obvious heat.

"It's really warm, Kyo-chan. We should have stopped by the ice-cream stall just now." Dino said, wiping the sweats from his forehead.

Hibari glared weakly at him. "If you don't mind, we can still walk back to the stall, you know?"

"Ugh...no thanks."

"Then, just shut up."

"But Kyo-"

"Silent."

Dino only sighed. After a few minutes of silence, the blond voiced again. "Hey, Kyo-chan?"

"What?"

"Holding hands are common for couple...right?"

"How should I know?"

"What about...kissing?"

"Ask somebody else." Hibari gave a simple shrug and wiped the sweats dripping from down his neck. Suddenly, Dino stopped on his track and turned to face the raven-haired boy. "Kyoya."

"What?"

"I love you."

"...W-What?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"..."


	3. Die, Cavallone, die!

Chapter 3

"What?" Hibari blinked in shocked.

"I love you, Kyo-chan! I really love you!" Dino repeated, breath heaved up in each confession.

"...It...is really funny till I can't even smile now." The raven-haired teen said bluntly.

"It isn't a joke! Listen to me, Kyo-chan- I'm serious!" The blond almost shouted. Hibari turned his head away and muttered venomously, "I'm serious too."

"Kyo-chan!"

"Dino Cavallone, do you realize that we're still in the middle of the street, out in the public?"

"But-"

"Shut up. Let's go back to the apartment and we'll have a talk about this. _**With teas and cakes.**_" Hibari _**smiled**_, his eyes glinting.

Dino sweated. _Oh shit. His eyes are not smiling. Definitely._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mukuro-sama!" A girlish voice called when Mukuro stepped into the living room. "Welcome home~!"

"Chrome? Why are you here?" Mukuro blinked.

"The mansion is boring. I'm really lonely- so, I decided to come and live with Mukuro-sama!" Chrome smiled.

"But there is no space for you to sleep here..." The pineapple-haired boy looked around.

"It's okay- I'll sleep on the couch." The girl convinced.

Mukuro sighed. "Anyway- does dad know that you're staying with me?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright...whatever..." He sighed again as he walked into the kitchen.

Chrome cocked her head. "Mukuro-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Something happened? You seem so sad..." Chrome settled herself onto the couch and stared at the lean figure buay stirring a pot of freshly-scented Formosa Oolong.

"Can be said so."

"Can you tell out?"

"I'll prefer it confidential for now." Mukuro said as he walked out calmly, holding a tray of tea sets. "Here- help yourself."

Chrome, despite the curiosity blossoming in her heart, nodded slightly. "Arigatou...Mukuro-sama..." She reached for the offered cup and blew at the edge of the cup.

"Hey, know what?" Mukuro murmured as he sipped his tea languidly.

"Yes?"

"It's really weird with you addressing me so formally..." He placed the cup onto the silver tray and rested his chin onto the back of his hand, gazing intently at the girl. "Just call me- Mukuro."

Chrome immediately blushed. "I-It's a formality..."

The pineapple-haired boy chuckled. "You're just as cute as before." He said. "If it's a stranger to your tongue, call me whatever you want but not the formality."

"Erm...what about...Onii-chan?" Chrome smiled sweetly. Mukuro replied the sugary gesture and ruffled her hair. As the girl wanted to thank him, the door creaked open and a quite dreamy Hibari Kyoya walked in. He looked up and blinked surprisingly at the appearance of the girl who had almost the same physical feature with Mukuro.

"Your sis?" Hibari took a wild guess. _They look really identical..._

"Yeah- can be said so. Chrome Dokuro." Mukuro answered before Chrome could say anything.

"Oh."

"Ne, Kyoya- Chrome will be staying here for a little while. Any problem?" Mukuro took a step towards the boy. Hibari did not answer. His mind was still occupied with the idiot's confession and sighed slightly.

"Kyo...?" Mukuro tried to draw his attention.

"Oh sorry- what was it again?"

"I said..." The pineapple-haired teen took a miserable sigh. "Chrome will be staying here with us. For a mean time...Any problem with it...?"

"Okay. I'll be moving next door then. She can use my room." Hibari said spontaneously.

"Next door?" Mukuro's eyes widened.

"Yeah. You can use anything within the room perimeter but a stern warning to you- do not touch my cabinet. Get me?" Hibari stated. Chrome quickly nodded.

"Great. Now, will you excuse me- I need to pack my stuff..." The teen mumbled to himself as he exited into his room. Mukuro only blinked. Chrome waved a hand over his sight but she got no response from the pineapple-haired boy, she cocked her head, wondering what had possessed her Mukuro-sama.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Coming~!" Dino yelled, hurrying from his room. He pulled the door open and gaped at the guest standing at the doorway.

"Kyo-chan? What are you doing here?" Dino asked dumbly.

"I was...about to enter..." Hibari whispered, looking away.

"Huh? Why?"

Dino was sure that the other boy was mumbling something under his breath but wasn't sure what he had said.

"Huh?"

"I want...to stay...with...you...for temporary..." Hibari blushed.

"You want to stay with ME?" The blond gasped. The rosy paint reddened on the raven-haired teen's cheeks.

Dino's eyes sparkled at the scene and exclaimed happily, "Hooray! Kyo-chan is living with me! Yeaaaaaa!"

"_Quiet, Dino Cavallone!_" Hibari closed the teen's mouth and pushed themselves in, a leg swayed backwards to close the door.

"Yapppaaaaaa! Kyo-chan ish living wif me (Kyo-chan is living with me)! I can't belif it (I can't believe it)!" Dino shouted cheerfully against the muffled mouth. Hibari narrowed his eyes and sweat-dropped. He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "Fine. Don't believe it. Take me as transparent."

Dino smiled brightly and kicked the tousled shirts on the floor away. "Anyway, welcome!"

Hibari stared at the condition of the house. And stared again. "To be frank...can you actually call this...a...place where a normal human...live...?" He muttered slowly. "It looks more like a recycle station."

"Ah, well-...I'm really too lazy to clean the apartment...You see, I used to be served by servants and-"

"Thanks for the information. Now, let us sit and examine this matter slowly and thoroughly- CLEAN THE ROOM NOW!" The raven-haired boy commanded, picking up a flower-printed boxer from the floor.

"But I'm okay with this condition!" The blond retorted, his innocent eyes glittered.

"I beg to differ. Now, CLEAN IT!"

"It may eat up a lot of time, so maybe we shouldn't-"

"I said- CLEAN. IT."

"But-"

"Or HELL." The boy's eyes thundered dangerously. Dino squeaked. "O-Okay..." He had no choice. Certainly. He didn't want to die this early- not before getting to date his Kyo-chan.

"Good." Hibari turned away to leave the 'recycle station'.

"Where are you going, Kyo-chan?" Dino asked as he studied the figure walking out of the living room.

"Anywhere but here."

"W-What? You aren't cleaning with me?" Dino gaped. _Oh crap, it's totally impossible for me to clean all these alone!_

Hibari smirked devilishly, his eyes read, _"Who're you? Hey come on, you're only my childhood friend. Nothing more," _before walking out, leaving the blond staring fearfully at the messy living room.

"Jesus, Buddha, Shiva, Yama- anyone with a kind-_**enough**_-hearted from whether the sacred heaven or the torturing hell, please, please, please, please and please, zap my life so that I wouldn't need to do these." He peered at the piling clothes. "Anymore."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 9 o'clock sharp when Hibari just came back from the supermarket with bags of food.

_Hmm...a better sight. _He sighed contentedly at the sparkling and glittering wall and floor of the apartment (well, why was it glittering and sparkling- you see, Dino accidentally tripped over a bottle of detergent and he didn't wish to being murdered so he decided to mop everything within his reach- yes, even the television) and hummed happily (without knowing that Dino stuffed everything under the sofa).

Suddenly, he heard clinking of the silverwares and a long string of colourful curses followed as it sourced from the kitchen. Hibari hurriedly ran to the kitchen and was shocked by the sight before him.

"What...EXACTLY...are you doing...DINO CAVALLONE?" Hibari's eyes almost bulged.

"Oh hey, Kyo-chan! I- you see, I-I'm trying to prepare the dinner..." Dino quickly braced himself in front of the stove, trying to hide something; the floor piled with shattered glasses.

"What are you hiding?" Hibari looked over the blond's shoulder but he couldn't tiptoe any higher as he himself wasn't tall enough (P.S: Dino was 183 cm and Hibari was only 169 cm- don't mention this in front of him; he was highly sensitive towards height issue).

"N-Nothing."

"Move." Hibari demanded coldly.

"But-"

"I said _move_."

_Oh shit. I can see a death god waving happily at me. Should I wave him back? I'll. Later. After Kyo-chan sees this. _Dino mentally prayed, moving aside. Hibari blinked at a pot of red liquid which looked exactly like a pot of oxygenated blood. Reddish unknown substances were surfacing as the red liquid bubbled, spilling dangerously out of the pot. A purplish aura of aroma generated around the ware. Hibari cupped his nose and backed away. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Err...Tomato soup..." Dino answered, blushing.

"Do you even call this tomato soup? It's either your common sense has migrated or your eyes are having severe damage. Or both."

"I've never enter a kitchen before and this is considered a high achievement of someone who has never hold a spatula!" Dino talked back.

"Then why don't you try this out and see if that _**high achievement**_ of yours really compatible with the achievement of this self-proclaimed tomato soup!" Hibari said, still pinching his nose. Dino cocked his head before taking a spoon, scooping a spoonful of the liquid. The black-haired teen gulped. "A warning- Cavallone, if you're hospitalized due to this, I'LL SAY I SEE NOTHING!"

The blond gulped down the soup and few seconds later, his vision suddenly darkened. _Jesus, why did I see you smiling at me? Aah...it must be a dream... Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream...~ What a wonderful life... _***thud***

"OI, CAVALLONE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, Kyo-chan! Don't do this- it hurts!" Dino begged.

"Shut the hell up, Dino Cavallone."

"Ittaiii! Please, Kyo-chan! I really beg you- it hurts! Ouch!"

"I said, shut up." Hibari twisted the blond's ear harder.

"Sorry, Kyo-chan! Please- I mean it!"

Hibari glared. "Know what," He pulled the reddened ear. "You really scared me! You suddenly blacked out and did not give a damn response to me! You could have died! Bloody moron!" He pulled again.

"S-Sorry, Kyo-chan! I beg your pardon! Please forgive me! I wouldn't do that anymore! Please!"

Hibari sighed and eventually (finally) let the twitching ear go.

"Owiee...Kyo-chan, you look really skinny but you have such a Hulk's strength! I don't understand why." Dino pouted, soothing his throbbing ear.

"How do I know? It's not like I will check myself out everyday." The said boy said, bare-faced.

"You're quite potential to being a sadist..." Dino muttered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

"I think I shall eliminate you for the sake of the society..." Hibari cracked his knuckles.

"N-NO! KYO-CHAN- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The silent night was penetrated by the ear-piercing yell until the neighbor (including the one having ear buds in their ears) came and complaint.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hibari walked into the classroom calmly till Mukuro rushed to him.

"Kyoya!"

"What?"

"What was the screaming last night?" Mukuro asked, worries carved all over his face.

"Screaming?"

"YES!"

Hibari somehow got the hint. "Oh. It was Dino Cavallone's." Hibari walked past the teen to his seat.

"That idiot? WHY?" Clouds of imagination started evaporating above Mukuro's head. Kyoya seduced that idiot with a sexy attire leading to his screaming? Or...Kyoya encouraged him to having sex with him? Or...EVEN WORSE?

As if reading his mind, Hibari smacked the pineapple head. "Don't think of something which is purely impossible."

Mukuro let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god. _

"You better go back to your seat- teacher's coming."

"H-Ha?" Mukuro blinked.

"Morning, everyone!" Their homeroom teacher, Ms Kaori greeted cheerfully. "Rokudo-kun, your chair is missing you now. You know what to do~"

"Yes, sensei." Mukuro quickly moved to his seat.

"Ok, let's mark our attendance today." She said and took out a clipboard. "Please raise up your hand when I called you- alright?" She smiled brightly as she began calling names.

"Dino Cavallone!" She announced. No response.

"Dino-kun?" Ms Kaori looked around. "Hiba-chan, do you know where's our Dino-kun?"

"Absent."

"Eh? Why?"

"Food poisoning." Hibari answered as if it was none of his business (it's none of his business though- blame the tomato soup).

"Oh..." Ms Kaori nodded comprehendingly. "Poor Dino-kun, may Jesus bless his life. Amen."

Hibari groaned.

"Alright, class! Our Hiba-chan is bored already! Let's continue with yesterday's lesson! Open your textbook to page 189- we'll be studying the effect of metal carbonates on lime water!" Ms Kaori said happily, despite the murderous look from her student. Ah, he's really cute, ne.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okaeri, Kyo-chan!" Dino beamed cheerfully, his pallid look protested against his current mood.

"Tadaima." Hibari answered reluctantly, watching the pale face of his childhood friend twitched in pain.

"Kyo-chan! Don't act so cool! Smile~"

"Back to your bed and sleep." Hibari stated in one-shot.

"Eh?"

"I don't want to see your face here. Go to your room and lock yourself up. I want some peace today."

"But Kyo-chan...we barely talk today ("It's because you're absent, Dino Cavallone." Hibari muttered)...I'm unhappy with it..."

"But I'm extra happy with it."

Dino pouted. Hibari sighed. "Did you vomit again today? Suffering diarrhea anymore?" He tried to sound as cold as possible but a tinge of pain his heart softened his tone.

"Yeah..." The blond looked down. "I've been becoming best friends with the toilet today..."

"I think you should rest." Hibari touched Dino's forehead and frowned. "You're sweating...What's wrong?"

"I don't..." Suddenly, Dino's world swirled. "...know..."

"O-Oi, Cavallone, are you alright?" Hibari began panicking. Grasping the cold hand, he half-dragged the blond (because he's kinda heavy) to the couch. Just as he almost reached the sofa, Dino's leg suddenly buckled and the blond completely lose his consciousness.

"CAVALLONE!"


	4. Natasha Xaviwhat?

Chapter 4

"Doctor, is this idiot- I mean, Dino Cavallone okay?" Hibari asked worriedly.

The old man smiled kindly. "He's having hypotension due to the loss of water from his vomiting and diarrhea suffering. I'll be putting him on saline drip so don't worry, he'll recover soon."

"But his food poisoning issue-"

"If there are no further changes, we'll be taking immediate action because he's only showing some bare symptoms and it wasn't a critical matter after all." The doctor smiled again. "If you need anything, just press the button over here." He said before walking out casually.

Hibari sat on the chair provided and stared at the sleeping teenager. _I shouldn't have asked him to be the guinea pig...It's all my fault... _

"Kyo..." Dino groaned, smiling in his sleep. Hibari blinked. He released a sigh as he slowly reached a hand to pat the blond hair. "You're just dreaming..."

The raven-haired teen leaned against the chair and gazed at the boy before gently being swept away from the reality.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dino slowly forced his eyes open to the bright light as he groaned at the dizziness revolving in his head. "W-Where...am I...?" He sat up and looked around.

"Eh? Kyo-chan...?" Dino stared suspiciously at the sleeping teen. He waved a hand across; just to check for Hibari's response but thank god, the boy hadn't woke up yet. Dino smiled at the pure, naïve look of him. So adorable and angelic- completely different from what he usually faced.

"Kyo-chan...kawaii..." He pinched the smooth cheek and gently pulled him nearer so that Hibari's upper body could lie on his lap. Then, he yawned before falling back to sleep again, their hands intertwined.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Hibari slowly stirred himself to consciousness, he blinked dizzily at the lighted fluorescent lamp of the ward. He nuzzled his head and surprisingly, found his head lying on something quite comfy. He immediately sat up. Oh, so he's lying on Dino Cavallone's lap all this time? Hibari blushed heavily. He raised a hand to comb through his messy locks but found his dominant hand held together with Dino's. His heart thumped.

_What the hell? Oh my god. What's this feeling? _Hibari tried to shrug the lock off but damn it, the blond was just too strong!

"Oi, CAVALLONE! WAKE UP!" He decided to shout into the teen's ear. Dino snapped out from his sleep and sat up.

"W-What?"

"Let go, you bastard."

"H-Huh? Oh- Ohayo, Kyo-chan!" Dino greeted cheerfully, completely oblivious to the murderous aura emitted by Hibari.

"Let my hand off, Cavallone." Hibari warned. "First of all- why are we holding hands? Are you trying to do something perverted?"

"Haha...err...that was..." Dino laughed nervously.

"That was WHAT?"

"Err...erm...let's just forget it, can't we?" The blond asked hopefully. Hibari glared. "Of course. After you're dead and buried and reincarnated in the next world."

_That's really cruel, Kyo. _"E-Err...Ano..."

"Hentai yaro." Hibari wriggled his hand away and crossed his arms, looking away.

"Haha...maybe." Dino replied happily at the blush painted on the pale cheeks.

"You better pray to the god to bless you, Dino Cavallone- 'cause I'm so going to send you to the DEATH GOD!" He smacked the blond head, twisted his ear 360 degree around and pulled his cheek.

"Kyo-!" Dino screamed. Everyone in the ward turned to look at the couple and some, just chuckled. The woman over there giggled and pointed at how cute the both of them together.

"Kyo-channnnnnnnnn! Everyone is lookinnngggggg!"

"Like I care." Hibari pulled both cheeks, this time, he added some stinging pinching on it.

"!"

Hibari finally let the reddened (bruised) face go, hands on his own hips.

"You're a sadist!" Dino cried, rubbing his abused face.

"Yeah- I only realize that now. Want me to do you some special service? It's completely free and effective. Only available to the early birds." Hibari cracked his knuckles, a vein throbbing at his temple.

"E-Err...no thanks!" Dino rejected hurriedly, sweating.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Drink." Hibari handed a glass of pure water to the reading teen.

"Sankyuu, Kyo-chan!" Dino smiled, slight dimples emerged on his gauzes-plastered-abused cheeks. Just then, a hazel-haired girl dressed in pink French frilly dress walked in with a bouquet of daffodils. She walked by Dino's bed and headed to the corner of the room, to where an old woman was sleeping on the bed, taking on a bag of Potassium Chloride drip.

"Oi, Cavallone, hurry up!"

The girl stopped. She turned to look at them and her blue orbs suddenly widened. _Cavallone...? Eh? _"Dino Cavallone?" She called.

Dino blinked. "Eh? You are...?" _Do I even know her? _

"Dino-san!" She exclaimed. "You forgot me? I'm Natasha Xavier!"

"Natasha _what_...?"

"Natasha Xavier! Your childhood friend, remember? We used to play mock marriage and my brother, Jester Xavier would become the priest! We'll play that we're engaged and then, we'll exchanged rings and we're married!"

"Oh...kay..." Faint memories slowly flooded into Dino's mind. _Natasha Xavier? Mock marriage? Jester Xavier? Priest? Married? OH SHIT!_

Natasha smiled brightly. "It has been years since you left Italy and moved to Japan! I really missed you; you know that, Dino-san?" She threw herself into Dino's arms and hugged the teen. "I miss you so badly...How could you...? You left your fiancée alone..."

"Fian...cee...?" Dino stared shockingly at Hibari.

"Don't look at me. It's your problem." The boy said and stood up, straightening his clothes. "Seems like you're having companion now- so, bye. I'm leaving." Hibari turned and left calmly.

"Wait- Kyo-chan! Don't go!" Dino's pleading was only answered by the angry slam of the door. He sighed.

"Ne, Dino-san, who's he?" Natasha cocked her head.

"Oh, he's my boy- I mean, friend." Dino answered, feeling very uneasy. _Fuh, nearly slipped._

"He's so kakoiiii..." The girl said dreamily.

"Wait, when we're engaged? My old man did not tell me a thing at all."

"Eh? Hontou? I thought he did since he's the one telling me that we're both engaged..."

"When was it?"

"5 years ago...somewhere around that time..." Natasha tapped her chin.

_5 years ago...? Eh- OH SHIT. I REMEMBER NOW. THAT OLD MAN HAD TOLD ME THAT I WAS ENGAGED AND I THOUGHT HE WAS PULLING AN APRIL'S FOOL ON ME BECAUSE THAT PARTICULAR DAY WAS 1__ST__ APRIL! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! _Dino groaned.

"Eh? You remember something?" The girl hoped happily. Dino instantly shook his head. "Err...n-no. Not at all." He lied.

"Mou..." Natasha pouted. Suddenly, she glanced at her expensive Gucci watch and gasped. "Shimatta! I need to leave by three and I still haven't visit grandma yet! Bye, Dino-chan! Gotta go!" She said and hurried to the old woman's bed, bringing the bouquet of daffodils with her.

"D-Dino-chan...?" The blond blinked. He got two surprises today. 1) He was engaged officially today (unofficially last five years) and 2) How the world seemed so small as his fiancee's grandmother which was his soon to be grandmother-in-law was lying the same ward as his. Oh crap.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor, can I go home now?" Dino asked the doctor, let's say- for the seventh time as he showed his glittering puppy eyes.

"Cavallone-san! You can't go yet! At least not until you stop going to the toilet so frequent!"

"But doctor-"

"You're really annoying, Cavallone. I give you five more seconds- if you can't behave yourself properly this time, I'm going to murder you and throw your sorry carcass down from the Eiffel Tower." Hibari said, tone very icy. He had been like that since their encounter with Natasha. Dino shuddered at the ice-berg-cold aura.

"Kyo-chan, are you...angry?"

"No."

"Really? But you sound so unconvincing..."

"I said, it's nothing." Hibari said firmly, turning his head.

"Kyo-chan-"

"Shut up."

"...Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Kyo-chan-" When Dino was about to say something again, a plum-haired doctor suddenly sauntered over and interrupted the chilling atmosphere emitting around them.

"Cavallone-san, here is a note for you. It's from Miss Xavier." The man handed him a neatly-folded paper nodded as he retreated to his consultation room.

"...Natasha...?" Dino blinked. He unfolded the note and eyes widened at the content wrote inside. He hurriedly folded it like it originally was and put it into his pocket of his hospital gown.

"What she wrote?" Hibari asked, _**jealously**_, peeking into the blond's pocket.

"N-Nothing special...She only asked me to see her at the cafeteria tonight...Nothing special."

Hibari's eyes darkened. "...Oh." He turned away and suddenly, a gush of purplish aura generated thickly around the boy. Dino gulped and backed away.

"You can choose to go. If you want." Hibari turned to look at Dino who was trembling from tip to top, his orbs contracted into snake-like-slits. "And I can promise you some _**bittersweet**_ ending." He smirked dangerously and left the shivering-in-fear Dino Cavallone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dino-chan! Why didn't you meet me yesterday? I had been waiting for hours and even I caught a cold!" Natasha pouted. Dino sweat-dropped. "Err...I was quite sleepy after drinking the oral rehydration salt water..." _I just do not want to see you..._

"Mou..." Natasha stared worriedly into the boy. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah...quite."

Suddenly, the door slid open and one very pissed off Hibari Kyoya walked in with a plastic bag of books. "Sorry for interruption- here's your homework for yesterday and today. Please finish these and submit to me by today so that you can hand them up by tomorrow. Thank you." He placed the bag onto the floor and headed out from the room.

"Kyo-chan!" Dino yelled. "Wait for a minute!"

Hibari did stop walking and without turning his back, he asked. "What do you want?"

"E-Err...can you keep me company today?"

"You have _**that Miss**_ with you. Enough to keep your day full." The raven-haired boy said sarcastically and crossed his arms. Dino sweat-dropped profusely. "E-Err...then can you please at least help me with the homework? _**Please?**_"

"Do you think I will agree?"

Dino gulped. "E-Err...no...of course..."

Hibari snorted and sighed mentally. "I'll help you for your Physics and Chemistry. The rest- complete it."

The Cavallone's dull face immediately lightened up and he grinned. "Kyo-chan is the best!" He beamed and hugged the other boy.

"Ahem..." Natasha faked a cough to draw their attention, heart burning as they completely neglected her presence. Both the boys broke away and stared at her.

"What?" Hibari asked challengingly.

"I'm not invisible, in case- you don't know." The girl growled.

"We know. No parts of you look transparent anyway." Hibari mocked, cynically.

Natasha glared. "DO NOT hug my fiancé! Don't even TOUCH him!"

Hibari rolled his eyes. "It's your _**fiancé**_ (Dino twitched nervously upon the nickname) who hugged me first." He bent down and took out a textbook from the bag and flipped it to page 69. "Dino Cavallone, finish this entire page and summarize Mikado Meiji's biography- not less than 120 words."

"That's all?"

"No. _**A plenty more.**_" Hibari ignored the devastated look of the blond and continued flipping through the textbooks. Natasha glared at the scene and decided to leave. She's ignored over and over if that Hibari Kyoya of her fiancé was there and she too, did not want to embarrass herself by standing there like a fish gaping for water.

Natasha furiously stormed out, grabbing her bag and her summer hat. She fisted her knuckles till they turned white as she bit her bottom lips angrily. _I'm going to eliminate his existence from Dino-chan's life. Definitely. _And her eyes stormed threateningly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything Natasha did despised Hibari like never. She made him felt very insecure and uneasy at her very presence and consistently tried to prevent himself from snapping. First— she sent Dino flowers and his favourite foods every breakfast, lunch and dinner till the ward totally looked like a picnic garden. And now, those flowers came again. While they're finishing their homework. I mean, Dino's homework.

"Dino-chan~ How's your feeling today?" Natasha bounced and sat beside the blond, holding a bouquet of daffodils.

"Quite fine." He said, enjoying the sweetness of the Tamagoyaki. Natasha grinned from ear to ear.

"Excuse me; we're trying to finish our homework here." Hibari said, his face hardened multiple times.

"Oh? But Dino-chan is enjoying his lunch now! You're too mean to a patient! Meanie!" She stuck a tongue out at the boy and Hibari was resisting the urge to pull the tongue out and hung it on a pirate's hook before throwing it into the middle of the South China Sea.

"Maa, maa, don't get so worked up, Kyo-chan! Have this! It's really good!" He clamped a small bit of the fish meat with his chopsticks and held it out near Hibari's lips. Natasha glared at the scene. Hibari, as if reading the surrounding, smirked and opened his mouth as he took in the food offered to him. Natasha pouted.

The next thing was—

"Dino-chan~ Are you free now?" Natasha asked sweetly.

"Not really. What's going on?" Dino answered, without lifting his head as he continued highlighting Yamashita Tomoyuki's life facts.

"Diiiiiiinoooooo-channnnnn~ You're still hospitalized! Relax a bit!" Natasha whined. Hibari swore his cochlea was going to burst hearing all those stupid moans and groans.

"I will. Later." Dino answered, this time, he started writing about the general's biography.

"Dino-chan! Homework can wait! You-"

"Miss Natasha Xavier, kindly shut your thick mouth and let us finish these things in peace for a while. After that, you can bug him all you want. I don't give a damn." Hibari narrowed his cobalt eyes at the girl dangerously. Natasha crossed her arms.

"I'm concern about Dino-chan here! I'm his fiancée- I have the right!" She shouted into his face. Hibari's vein throbbed and he slammed his hand onto the overbed table as he stood up. "SO WHAT? WHAT GIVES YOU YOUR RIGHT? YOU EITHER LEAVE OR TAPE YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I DECIDE TO END YOUR LIFE RIGHT THERE AND THERE!" _FIANCEE- SO WHAT? I. DON'T. CARE._

Dino blinked at the sudden outburst of the cold boy. _Kyo-chan is never this agitated... _"E-Err...Kyo-chan, Natasha is just trying to-"

Hibari turned to look at him with his pair already-losing-control-eyes and the blond hurriedly look down and continued doing his short notes. Natasha's breath heaved up and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Dino-chan- look!" She suddenly lifted the boy's chin and locked their lips together. Dino who was a slow-tard blinked, unable to comprehend the current situation. He's too numb that he couldn't move let alone pushed the girl away. Hibari, too, was too shocked seeing the scene unfolded before him and dropped the pen in his loosened grasp; the clanking sound was nothing to his hearing.

Natasha, enjoying the blank look of the raven-haired boy, decided to deepen the kiss. Hibari, finally gaining his senses, he staggered to find his pen and pack his stuff as he ran out from the room.

"Yosh, the cool man is gone." The girl smirked and turned to her fiancée. "Dino-chan, let's- Eh? Dino-chan? Dino-chan? Are you okay?"

Dino's expression slowly turned dark and he trembled. In ultimate anger. "What...are...you...doing...?"

Natasha blinked. "Huh? I can't hear-"

"I SAID- _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHERE'S YOUR DIGNITY?_" The blond yelled, looking up; his brown eyes darkened with hatred. He hastily wiped his lips and raised a hand as he backhanded the girl. Natasha dropped to the floor; a large, red five fingerprints began forming on her cheeks. Her eyes widened in shock. It's the first time Dino had shouted at her. And...slapped her...

"D-Dino-chan...I-I was just-" Tears brimmed in her blue orbs as she stifled on her tears.

"Enough. I'm already kind enough to bear with your disgusting and childish behavior but _I AM NOT GENEROUS ENOUGH TO TOLERATE WITH YOUR BLOODY WORDS PISSING KYO-CHAN OFF AND THE SUDDEN ACTION OF KISSING ME! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF KYO-CHAN!_" Dino hissed angrily.

Natasha immediately broke down, tears running down her cheeks like no tomorrow. "WHAT IS THAT GUY TO YOU? IS HE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME- YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, FIANCEE?"

"To be honest- yes." Dino answered coldly, glaring at the girl like a dragon wanting to breathe fire at its enemy. "Now, kindly get the hell lost from my sight."

As if her world had shattered, she said nothing but obeyed. In just few minutes time, she walked from the hall of fame to the door of shame as the visitors stared and chattered about her being a bitch and sorts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hibari walked slowly in the crowded street and sighed. What did he care about Natasha kissing the Cavallone? He certainly felt nothing, right? But his flaring heart said otherwise. The moment Natasha leaned in to kiss the boy, Hibari felt as if his heart already stopped pumping blood and every nerves in his body stopped functioning. And the moment they're really kissing each other, Hibari's world seemed to shatter and the shards grazed his heart like those sharp piece of glasses.

He did not know why but all of a sudden, he felt so angry and frustrated. It's as if the blond had betrayed him.

_Ugh, damn it. _He massaged his throbbing head. Hibari looked up to the gloomy sky and winced as the storm roared. He stopped at the traffic pole indicating that the vehicles would start moving while pondering about the burning feeling he's feeling now. Was it anger? Was it bitterness? Or was it... Something struck his mind and his eyes widened at the new thought. _Was it jealousy...?_

He's startled by the green light flashing and hurriedly followed the others who were already crossing the road.

Jealousy? Why would it be jealousy? He did not like the blond, did he?

He flinched at the sudden cold breeze blew on his naked neck and shivered slightly. It felt kind of like a déjà vu and it's as if he had been through all those feelings before. Without his knowledge, all those childhood memories flooded back into his mind.

"_Kyo-chan! This is yours and this is mine!" Dino held out two different lollipops and handed the strawberry-flavored one to Hibari._

"_Wahhh! Thank you- Dinny-chan! Dinny-chan ga daisuki!" Hibari grinned and gladly took the sweet as he suckled it into his mouth. "It's chooo dericous (It's so delicious)!" _

_Dino smiled and ruffled the black locks. "Boku mo Kyo-chan daisuki."_

The stupid grin.

"_Dinny-chan! Your hair is long! Cut it!"_

"_Yaddddaaaaaaa!" Dino cried and ran around the house, chased by a grinning like a mad-man little Hibari, a scissors in his hand._

The stupid, idiotic, bloody blond hair.

"_Kyo-chan, Dinny-chan has to go. Say goodbye to him." His mother patted his shoulder and eased the tense building up in his muscles. With tears swelling in his eyes, Hibari went to wave the boy and passed him a necklace._

"_Dinny-chan...if you sees this necklace, it'll always remind you to me. Bye- *hicks* -bye D-Dinny-chan..." He finally let the tears out and ran away. _

The sadness.

They're all the same. No change, no vary. Hibari clutched his chest as a strong sting of pain ran into his heart. Suddenly, droplets of warm raindrop hit the earth and soon the rain started pouring heavily. Every passerby frantically searched for shelter and some even clashing into each other. Hibari, however, immune to the coldness hitting his skin, continued walking. He kept his head low and stumbled in the rain as he did not even pay a second thought to his wetting clothes and bag.

_Perhaps, just perhaps- I had fallen in love with that idiot..._

He stopped in front of his apartment and without entering; he only stood beside the see-saw in the playground opposite to the lodge he stayed. _I don't know why but...me falling in love with that idiot? I can't believe it. He's nothing but an idiot to me. _

"Kyoya?" A familiar voice called. Hibari lifted his head immediately and saw Mukuro standing few steps away, his hand holding an umbrella firmly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're visiting_** Casserole**_ in the hospital?"

"Done visiting."

"Then why are you-"

"Dunno." Hibari looked away, his eyes dulling rapidly. Mukuro instinctively sensed that something was going wrong but he didn't say anything. He, instead, walked with Hibari and shared his umbrella with the boy. As the prefect stopped at their shared apartment, he spared a blank stare at the lonely lodge of his neighbor before entering his own one.

As they got into the living room, Hibari immediately strode across the hall and went into his room. He tucked himself into his bed without changing his wetted clothes as his bag was left discarded elsewhere. Mukuro stared worriedly through the slight gap of the door left ajar and his heart sank at the shivers vibrated through the blanket. _Kyo...what's happening?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kyoya! Time to have breakfast!" Mukuro called happily when he's done frying the omelets. He received no response. Mukuro quirked a brow. _Eh?_

He walked towards Hibari's door and knocked. "Kyoya? Breakfast is ready!" A soft grunt was heard. The pineapple-haired teen lifted a questioning brow before placing a hand over the knob and turning it slightly. "Kyoya! I'm coming in!"

He peeked in the dark (the curtains were not drawn) and touched the shivering figure softly. "Kyoya?" Another low moan was heard. Mukuro touched the pale cheek and his eyes widened at how warm the skin felt. Immediately, he went to grab the thermometer from the kitchen and raced back to Hibari's room as he placed it into the boy's mouth, under the tongue. Hibari kept shivering. Mukuro bit his lower lips and when the thermometer beeped, indicating that the temperature was already being measured, he gasped at the reading.

"39 degree Celsius!" His jaw dropped. "Lord gracious!" He hurriedly hoisted the boy up in the sitting position and watched as he complained cold.

"Sshh...Kyoya, you're having a high fever..." Mukuro whispered nervously.

"Hate you...Cavallone...Really...hate...you..." Hibari mumbled and his head dropped onto Mukuro's shoulder, drifting to a deep sleep again.

The indigo-haired teen blinked. _Ca...vallone...?_

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
